A Part of My Galaxy
by Obsydien
Summary: When Rosalina decides to try to break a young Luma who isn't all too fond of her out of its shell, how long will it take for the young star being to grow fond of her if it ever chooses to at all? Age progression.


Everything had finally been achieved. She and her family had done it. With the help of the Lumas, the observatory, their ship, their home, was completed. The young blonde and the many star shaped beings stared, bright eyed, at the large, luminescent stars that acted as the star ship's main source of power. A smile graced the lips of the eleven year old girl as she looked from the grand star to the faces of her family.

"We've finally done it. We've finally completed our home!" Her giggle was met with the enthusiastic cries of the Lumas. "Now, when more Lumas appear, they'll have a place to live until they can grow big and strong."

Rosalina smiled and watched as the star children chattered amongst themselves.

"I'm gonna be a big planet!"

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna be a whole galaxy! Just you watch."

"You're gonna need so many star bits!"

"I can do it!"

Rosalina, for the first time since she met Luma almost a year ago, was beginning to finally feel the sense of family she had long ago lost. From time to time, she would remember her mother, but seeing the Lumas that come to be a part of her new family would lessen the pain more and more each day. The tears had fallen less and less and were replaced with more and more smiles and laughs.

The Lumas had grown to see the young girl as their primary caretaker. They came to her when they were upset and within moments, they were happy once more. Of course, the younger Lumas were able to look up to the older ones, but they would always prefer Rosalina herself. At first, newer Lumas would seem wary of the two legged girl, but her warmth and love for the older Lumas would gradually cause the sense to dull.

The young girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned away from the grand core, looking out to see Lumas of varying colors conversing and playing about. She straightened out her dress and wandered towards a grassier area where a small group of Lumas seemed to be playing tag. Nothing made her happier than to see them all getting along and playing together.

The chubby star beings laughed and squeaked merrily as they bounced after one another. Rosalina cocked her head to the side and raised her eyes from the playing star children to instead let her eyes fall on a single Luma sitting towards the edge of the observatory. Her brows furrowed. While she didn't mind where the Lumas went, she preferred that none of them get as close to the edge as this one was. She walked towards it carefully and calmly sat on the grass beside it. Bright blue eyes examined the Luma. It didn't appear to look too much differently than the others. It was a little bigger and seafoam green in color. She had seen it around many times before, but every time she would try to get close to it, it would float away. Slowly, Rosalina raised a hand to gently poke the Luma. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised slightly when the Luma started and floated away from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Rosalina's tone was genuine.

The Luma frowned, showing the emotion with its eyes as best it could. It stared at her warily and floated just a bit further away.

The blonde frowned slightly and toyed with the edge of her dress.

"Is something wrong?"

The Luma eyed her for a moment then muttered something.

"I don't like you…"

A soft sigh escaped the girl's nostrils. Every now and then, there would be a Luma that didn't seem to want much to do with her, but eventually they warmed up to her. It didn't bother her immensely, but it still left her feeling a little sad that some of the Lumas weren't fond of her. That didn't stop her from loving each one unconditionally however. She only eyed the turquoise Luma and canted her head to the side, asking, "Can I ask why?"

Deep onyx eyes narrowed further.

"You're not our real mama… You're just a pretender."

Blonde brows furrowed deeper.

"Of course I'm not a mama. I'm too young to be a mama, but I love you all like a mama should."

The Luma stared at her for a moment before huffing and quickly floating away.

"You're not my mama! Why'd you have to show up? She'll be back… She'll be…" His words trailed off amidst murmurs of nearby Lumas and laughter of further.

Rosalina sat, watching as the Luma left. She sighed heavily and flopped back onto the grass, staring up at the starry sky above. Not too long after, the sight of three Lumas filled her eyes. One was blue, one was yellow and the last was red. The red and blue Lumas landed on the ground next to her with a soft plop and the yellow one landed to rest on her stomach. They each looked to her with concern lacing their dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" the blue one asked.

"Yeah. That meanie didn't make you sad did he?" was the follow up question from the red Luma.

Rosalina shrugged and sputtered out an exhale.

"I'm fine I guess. I just wish I knew what was wrong with that particular Luma. It doesn't seem to like it when I'm around."

The yellow Luma looked in the direction the other disappeared then back to Rosalina. "He's always been a bit different. Galaxian hasn't ever been quite the same since the day our mama disappeared."

Rosalina raised a brow as the Luma continued to speak. "Before you and Luma managed to find the more of us, Galaxian was the one in charge. He would keep those of us that were with him fed and otherwise sated." The Luma sighed. "It wasn't as comfortable as it is here, but we were alive and together. He'd keep telling us that our mama would come back, but we could tell that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince us."

The blonde listened intently to the Luma and nodded when it had finished speaking. "I see." She sat up after giving the Lumas some time to back away. After pushing into a stand, she thanked the Lumas and began to wander in the direction she had seen Galaxian leave.

* * *

Hours had passed and Rosalina hadn't managed to find Galaxian. She looked high and low and even asked some of the Lumas for assistance, but to no avail. It was dinner time and Rosalina watched as each of the Lumas gathered their share of star bits from the kitchen. Despite the large number of the little star beings, the blonde was able to tell who had gotten their bits and who was trying to sneak back in for more. She kept order by promising them more star bits after everyone else had eaten.

Dinner time came and went and still there was no sign of Galaxian. Rosalina had set aside a few pieces of the sweet space candy for him. He still needed to eat. She padded along the grass, azure hues scanning to and fro. The sight of so many happy, full Lumas made her heart warm. She loved seeing them happy. Her attention returned in front of her, but only for a moment before she felt a tug on the back of her dress. Looking down, she met the gaze of a tiny, pink Luma. When it spoke, its voice was not unlike that of a very young child.

"You were wooking for Gawaxian?" It pointed towards a structure that seemed to have large tomes decorating the outside. The library. "He's in there."

Rosalina smiled softly and thanked the Luma with a pat on the head and a small piece of one of the star bits. Once the young Luma was gone, she walked towards the library. She pushed the door open slowly and quietly. She looked around carefully, so as not to frighten him away again. It wasn't long before her eyes fell on a figure she had never seen before. She squeaked and started, almost dropping the starbits. Sitting in front of the fireplace was a boy who didn't appear to be older than Rosalina herself. His skin was the same seafoam shade as his plush, star shaped body and his hair, which sat in messy curls atop his head, was a soft turquoise shade. He seemed to give off the faintest of glows. His legs were clad in a pair of white shorts and around his neck was a white bandana. Like Rosalina, he wore no shoes. Dark, fully onyx eyes were staring into the surprised blue hues of the blonde girl. Surprise and mild dislike shone behind them. The boy scrambled into a stand and backed away from Rosalina, whose eyes now showed curiosity instead of surprise. He frowned, able to feel the heat from the fire on his back.

"What do _you_ want?" His voice held an edge.

The girl stepped forward, eyes never leaving Galaxian. She watched his face, trying to read more from him. She wasn't able to read much, though she could tell that his eyes would occasionally drift down to the star bits in her arms. Once there were only a few feet between them, she offered them out.

"You didn't eat tonight. I brought these for you." She took another half step forward.

Galaxian's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to object, though the sound of his growling stomach beat his mouth. He huffed and averted his gaze only for a moment before reluctantly walking forward. He grabbed a few of the star bits, eyes rising up to meet Rosalina's. Her smile made him uneasy. He mumbled something and quickly turned away to sit back in front of the fire place.

Rosalina watched in silence as Galaxian ate. He was a peculiar one. She knew that some of her Lumas were able to change their shape to match those of bunnies, but she had never seen one take on a humanoid shape. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew that she wasn't going to get much from him for now. Instead, she stepped over to set the remaining star bits beside him.

"For later," she said.

"You're still here?" His voice was quiet, but seemed to have lost the edge from earlier.

Rosalina sighed and stood to turn and walk away. As she reached the door, she looked back to eye him one more time. Such an odd Luma. She'd get him to open up sooner or later. She just knew that it would take some time.


End file.
